User blog:Danios15/"Luck
Hello! Love is the best way to warm up and luck is often lacking thing... I guess I'm not superstitious and you? IMPORTANT - if anyone also will take pictures of actual quest, "Drive in diner", please make screenshot at least of 8th part. Thank you. GiftingEvent0.png|Santa is needing food for hungry people in exchange of some unique gifts. He called its a "Gifting Event"... GiftingEvent01.png|...But time time is limited to end of Christmas boxing! And there's needed very many servings! PerfectColector1.png|Which chef has time for going to forest for Christmas tree? PerfectColector0.png|This elf wants doing anything in your famous café... even working as placard carrier! PerfectColector.png|Father Christmas has told me that this present is going to be needful... If it's a joke I'm going to feel offenced. PerfectColector2.png|The last exchanged thing - it's going to help my clients with getting here at evening time. PerfectColector3.png|Another elf and... reindeer?? What are ou doing here, folks?... So, this beatiful animal is my own pet, but actually you're its temporary warden? I must be dreaming... but I don't wantto wake up! Luck&Love1.png|Why? Do you think that your inner fire would melt ice and snow?? I have no idea... But as snow fell I must wear something more warm or I'll catch a cold! What are we cooking today as today's special? You don't know!? So go ask clients... Sp? They're wishing for something reminding hot summer... Green Apple Cups will be the best! Luck&Love2.png|To Christmas? Nothing surprising... They're just pure luck&love! Where is Ginger for gingerbread?... Prepare some money and I'll ask them if they haven't some. Luck&Love3.png|Do not worry, we won't be late if you aren't thinking like this - we'll be on time, you'll see... But actually I have large amount of Blackbery Cabernets to preparing, so you must to not only clean floors, but also cook Macaroons and in meanwhile put mew fllor decorations. Do not worry, you're cooking expert and artistic like interior designer! You can do it!... And if will give you as many of my Cabernets as you'll wish?... Luck&Love4.png|Yes... I think.. Nevermind - do you remember to send ordered Chocolate Queens? Do not wory - them are ready. You just have to send... Oh, and if you're going out get a few Tips and buy some cheap Cinnamon and I'll stuff all turkeys. Luck&Love5.png|Really?? I should try to help our luck. Today's special is Apple Cheddar Quiche. Could you collect for me some of clean Ladles, I've just received 20 orders for different soups!... What a noice are making actual Café Parties... Did you say something important? Sorry, I can't hear you! Luck&Love6.png|Sorry. I couldn't hear you... Anyway if I can't have greater fortune, I will have more Hearts and Love! All we need is just to courage customers for coming here as often as possible, for example with Raspberry Delishes... and not to discourage with, eg. with those dirty Stoves. I'll help you. I've just finished my Red Velvet Custards. Do you wanna to have them? Work, at first! Luck&Love7.png|Or near... They're collecting money for poor children with their wonderful voices. We also must give them something from ours... Run to the cash register and get as many Tips as you can! I'm going to cook something for kids from hostels for free if you'll give some Pot Forks. Luck&Love8.png|Well, we fortunately still have many Cabernets and Custards... It won't be enough?! So, let's make as many Chocolaate Crisp Cookes as we will able to!... We haven't any Thyme?!? You must quickly ask your friends and look at neighbours. I'll try to come up with something about this emergency... Luck&Love9.png|Salt?? That's it! Salt is going to help us with this bad and under-pressure situation or we're going to burst up!... Nope, I've not gone mad... not yet... And I've got this 'Merry Christmas' neon because of Christmas... Anyway you have power of persuasion and you'll use telling that salt brings lots of Luck and I'll go outside and make there sale of "magical salt of Luck&Love" and throw a few Pillow Fights Parties. There's still snowing hard and they'll be tired after that fun, so most of theirs will go home!... If it won't help, you give away heavy-salted Green Apple Cups, because of our special day... Let's have some fun! Luck&Love10.png|Hey, it wasn't my idea to buy so much salt and to store its inside ventilation ducts just because there's no space in the warehouse!... And we cannot open just because clients would notice fast that something is running on their heads... And we have to refill these counters after we've just gotten rid of from "clients' blizzard" and next is going to storm to our café soon... Alright - get many Spatulas for me and I'll try to make big salty snacks and grilled dishes and you'll broom this salt, I'm going to filter this in our hugest pots thanks to evaporation - I learnt that on chemistry's lesson - and I'll sell the greatest salt cystals as cool pendents... Oh, and you'll cook your contest-winning Blueberry Kingfoms, please, we're reopening in a moment! Luck&Love11.png|Oh, it's only thanks to you! Let's made quick verbal questionnaire about our customers' favourite spices - it's going to be helpful wioth choosing christmas daily specials! You should also cook something on that last empty counter... Yeah, it can be Crab Macaronis, of course. About new name for our café... I guess it shouldbe something about christmas, or Luck and Love, but... I'm missing of this word... It should contain both... Is "Lucky Love" or "Lu-ve" very mean and stupid naming ideas?... Nah, Saunta Claus isn't a superstition! Luck&Love12.png|Ok, but at first I must finish decorating of our christmas tree outside and this café too. And Isee you're out of Sugar, you must ask our friends immediately - what are all christmas goodies and delights without sugar? And clean stoves, please... Oh, you wanna go to them with presents... It's okay, but clean first, please... Do not worry, everything is ok... Later Merry Christmas, chief! You are not going to believe me, but I won't be surprised if you'll be jealous... While you was at friends, and I had hung your Christmas Stocking and... Here came Father Christmas to fulfill its!... No, here wasn't any customer and I've kept café opened, you can ask our... Ouch!... Do not worry, it was little hurted, but isn't. I've waited so long for this moment... It's just one of my favorites times of year - just full of Luck&Love thanks to... Oh, really? Looks like somebody here is pretty "superstitious"! Merry Christmas you all, chiefs and folks! got15.png|You got a Bingo! got16.png|But... Hmmm... got17.png|Something is missing here! got18.png|Can you see?? Category:Blog posts